Due to recent developments in communication technology, videoconferencing systems that connect remote locations by video and audio have been proposed. Specifically, for example, a display apparatus, a camera, a microphone, and a speaker are provided in each location, whereby video and audio acquired at one location are transmitted to the other location in real time, and output from the display apparatus and the speaker.
In a face-to-face conversation such as videoconferencing, if the lines of sight of the viewer and the partner on the display screen are not aligned, a sense of presence and the like is lost, and the efficiency of the conference or the like falls. For this reason, display apparatus with integrated cameras that achieve line-of-sight alignment have been variously proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a videoconferencing system with line-of-sight alignment that installs a camera behind the screen using a half-mirror or the like. Also, Patent Literature 2 below describes a method of securing a camera in the center of a display screen.